Hard Road Home
by Rose Addams
Summary: Kurt discovers Blaine has an abusive father.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, what?" Kurt laughs a little bit, raises his eyebrows.

"I'm uh…" Blaine sounds confused, but he's smiling slightly.

"What? What is it?" Kurt's still laughing, but the sounds dried up a little bit.

Blaine cocks his head to the side and says in a bemused voice, "Rachel Berry just asked me out."

"Oh my God, that is brilliant!" Kurt exclaims.

But then he realises something. "Hang on, why did you say yes? Blaine, you can't lead her on!"

"Who uh… who says I'm leading her on?" Blaine says, sitting next to Kurt.

"Umm Blaine, you're gay!" Kurt laughs.

Blaine shrugs. "I've never even had a boyfriend. And when I kissed her… it felt nice. I don't know, but I might as well give it a go."

"What are you saying Blaine?" Kurt's mouth has gone dry.

"Maybe I'm not gay Kurt. Maybe I'm bi."

"Bisexual does not exist Blaine. It's just something gay guys say in high school so that they can feel normal for a change," Kurt hisses.

Blaine leans back.

Kurt sort of tunes out then. No, not tunes out. Something like it though. He is aware that he is saying hurtful things, and he is aware that Blaine is responding, that Blaine is upset. But nothing really sinks in until Blaine leans close to him and whispers, "Fuck you," into his ear.

That's when Kurt pays attention.

"Blaine wait," he calls as the other boy storms off.

Kurt stands up. "Blaine."

It's a few hours later when Kurt makes up his mind. He had been warring with himself for the past hour over whether he should go find Blaine and apologise, or just leave it. Eventually he decides to do the mature thing and say sorry, so that's how he ends up in his car at ten o'clock at night driving to a party that Wes had said Blaine would probably be at.

When he gets there, Kurt wrinkles his nose. The house is full of drunken Dalton boys mixed in with girls from the sister school, St. Catherine's, a surprisingly non-religious school, despite the name.

"Kurt! Wassup?" a drunken David yells from where he's slumped on the floor.

"Hey," Kurt says, walking over to him. "Do you have any idea where Blaine is?"

"Ummm…" David says, trying to pull himself up. "Upstairs? I dunno."

Kurt helps David stand before turning and jogging up the stairs.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers, opening a door. "Oh crap, sorry!" he exclaims, but the couple kissing on the bed don't pay him any attention.

The house the parties at is massive, and Kurt opens a few more wrong doors before he finds himself standing in front of the last door. It's open.

Kurt's stomach drops. He can't breath.

Blaine is in the room all right.

But so is another guy. Another guy that Blaine is making out with.

Kurt is frozen, can't move. He wants to look away. Can't.

It takes a minute, but eventually the other guy notices him.

"Excuse me?" he says, pulling back from Blaine and raising an eyebrow. "Do you want something?"

It hits Kurt how attractive the guy is. He can't look at him though, is too busy staring at Blaine. Blaine, with his usually gelled hair all mussed up, Blaine with his shirt un-buttoned. Blaine with his pants undone.

The other boy notices Kurt looking at Blaine and glances back and forth between them. "Blaine? Do you know him?"

Blaine grabs the other guy by the front of his shirt, pulling him close before answering, "He's no one," and kissing him again.

Blaine doesn't sound drunk, and that hurts even more, the fact that this isn't some drunken thing.

It's how cold his eyes look that really gets to Kurt.

Kurt turns and runs from the room, opening his car and pulling away as fast as he can. He's reached the highway when he starts to cry.

"_Don't hide yourself in regret, _

_Just love yourself and you're set _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way,"_ Kurt's phone sings, flaring to life as the call comes through.

"Hello," Kurt says groggily, answering and glancing at the clock before groaning. Three in the morning.

"Kurtttttt," Blaine slurs over the line.

Kurt grits his teeth. He should have checked the call ID before answering.

"No, wait don't hang up!" Blaine says suddenly, as if he's reading Kurt's mind.

"Fuck off Blaine," Kurt mutters, but he doesn't hang up.

"I just wanted to say that… you're awesome. Really, really, really, really…" Blaine trails off, and Kurt can hear him talking to someone in the background. "Hang on, Wes wants to say hey."

"Hey!" Wes says, sounding just as drunk as Blaine.

"Blaine wants to tell you that he lo-" Wes is cut off though. There's what sounds like a fight for the phone in the background before Blaine says, "Sorry."

Kurt can hear Wes cursing in the background.

"What do you want Blaine?" he sighs.

"To tell you that you're awesome Kurt. Like really, truly, totally awesome."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt says, about to hang up.

"No, wait! Could you maybe, possibly… drive me home?"

"What?" Kurt hisses. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well yeaaaaaahhh but…."

"I am not driving you home at three in the morning!"

Blaine sighs, and Kurt can hear him standing.

"Fine," he says dramatically. "I'll just drive home myself."

Kurt's mind is assaulted with images of Blaine crashing his car into a tree. He sits up.

"Do not go anywhere," he snaps. "I'll be there in ten."

Kurt might be pissed off at Blaine, but he doesn't want him getting hurt. And if he's half as drunk as he sounds, then Blaine driving home would not be a good idea.

"Really?" Blaine sounds surprised. "Wow Kurt, you're really cool! I-"

But Kurt's hung up the phone.

When he gets to the house, it's pretty obvious that the parties over. There's hardly anyone there, and the place that used to be the dance floor has been replaced with couches and armchairs. Sprawled on one of them is Blaine.

"Kurt!" he shouts excitedly, jumping up and hugging Kurt.

Kurt shoves him off. "Blaine, shut up. I'm only doing this because I don't want you to die."

Blaine throws his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Well you're obviously not really mad at me then!"

"Oh my God Blaine, your breath stinks!" Kurt says, gagging slightly.

Blaine looks down, pouting slightly. "That wasn't nice."

"Yeah well, it's three thirty in the fucking morning, and when I came to apologise for what I said earlier, I found you making out with some Warbler whose name I can't remember! So, sorry Blaine, but right now? Yeah, I'm not feeling to nice."

Blaine looks slightly shocked at Kurt's outburst.

"Wow, Kurt's pissssssed!" Wes mutters from the floor. Kurt glares at him.

"Bye guys!" Blaine sings, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the door.

When they get outside Blaine stands there.

"What cars yours Kurty? I forgot."

Normally Kurt would've been excited at Blaine calling him by a nickname, albeit a terrible nickname, but he's too angry to care. He points Blaine towards the right car and helps him into the front seat like he's a little kid.

When Kurt starts the car, Blaine slumps lower in his seat and lets his head rest against the window.

"My head hurtsssss," he moans.

Kurt ignores him.

"I'm never drinking again," Blaine sighs.

Kurt ignores him.

Blaine sits up higher. He cocks his head to the side.

"Are you mad at me Kurt?"

"Oh, now he gets it!" Kurt mutters quietly, turning onto Blaine's road.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. Kurt sighs.

"It's okay Blaine," he says, even though it's not really. He just finds it hard to stay angry at Blaine, and the thing is, he did kind of start the whole thing.

"Jesus, this is your house Blaine?" Kurt says, squinting up at the three story building. "Didn't know you were religious." Kurt mutters, gesturing to the 6 foot high cross on Blaine's front lawn, complete with a crucified Christ on it.

"'m not," Blaine says softly. "Parents are though."

"Right."

"You don't have to come in Kurt. I'll be fine."

"Umm not likely," Kurt snorts, getting out and opening Blaine's door. "I didn't drive you all the way home just to have you fall over on the stairs and crack your head open."

"My parents will be awake," Blaine says, paling visibly.

"At four in the morning? Really?" Kurt remarks, letting Blaine lean on him as they walk to the door.

"They'd stay up." Blaine says darkly, pulling his keys out of his pocket and trying to get them in the keyhole. He doesn't need to though, as the front door is yanked open, revealing a tall, heavy-set blond man with a cross around his neck standing in front of another tall blond person, this one a woman. Neither of them looks anything like Blaine.

"Where the Hell have you been?" the man says angrily, pulling Blaine inside. As Kurt still had his arm around Blaine he is pulled in.

"Have you been drinking?" Blaine's father snaps, looming over Blaine and Kurt.

When Blaine doesn't answer, just looks down, his father shoves him in the chest, sending Blaine and Kurt back a few steps.

"Alcohol is the devils liquid Blaine. We thought we told you that," his mother snaps.

"I'm sorry," Blaine mutters, ducking away from Kurt and heading towards the stairs. He shoots Kurt a look and mouths, 'thanks'.

Kurt's not sure if he should leave or try and explain things to Blaine's parents. In the end his choice is made for him, when Blaine's dad turns to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he hisses, leaning close to Kurt. He smells like sweat, and Kurt wrinkles his nose as spit flies onto his face. "Are you responsible for getting my son drunk?"

Kurt tries to shake his head, but he's frozen. Blaine's parents are freaky.

"Lay off Kurt Dad. It's not his fault." Blaine says, stepping forwards and pulling the tall man off of Kurt.

Blaine's father cocks his arm back, swinging his fist into Blaine's face. The force of the punch knocks Blaine back onto the couch.

"Get out of my house," his father snarls at Kurt.

Kurt leaves.

Blaine isn't at school for period 1. Or 2. He's not there at recess, or at lunch. By period 5, Kurt is freaking out. He's about to go to the bathroom and phone Blaine for about the fiftieth time that day, when he walks in. Kurt watches as Blaine says something softly to their home tech. teacher before walking over to Kurt.

"Hey," he says quietly, pulling off the massive sunglasses that had previously been hiding his face.

Kurt looks at him. And gasps.

Blaine's left eye, the one his where his father punched him, has turned an alarming shade of purple, swelling up to a size that can't be healthy.

"Crap," Kurt whispers. "Blaine, I'm so, so sorry for leaving I just didn't know-"

Blaine smiles. "Don't apologise Kurt. It's fine."

"Umm, it's not fine. You're dad hit you Blaine!" Kurt says, his voice rising shrilly at the end. Blaine glares at him, and he lowers his voice. "Look, I've spoken to my dad, and he says you can move in with us. We have a spare room and-"

"Kurt what are you talking about?" Blaine says, taking the forgotten of bowl of cake mixture from Kurt and starting to mix it.

"I'm talking about the fact that you can't stay with your parents Blaine. They're abusive."

Blaine shrugs. "They're just not happy with how I turned out."

"What- you mean because you're gay?"

Blaine shrugs again. "Maybe. But listen Kurt; you can't tell anyone about this. Got it?"

"Blaine," Kurt says pleadingly. "Please. Move in with us."

"It's fine," Blaine remarks. "Do I add the milk now, or...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt doesn't know what to do about Blaine. He's so worried that the other boy is going to get seriously injured, won't be at school one day.

"Does anyone else know?" Kurt asks Blaine softly one day.

Blaine nods. "Wes. David. A few others I think."

"What? Why haven't they done anything?"

"Kurt they tried, and I just told them the same thing I've told you a billion times. I'm _fine. _Now can we please just drop this?"

Kurt doesn't bring up Blaine moving in with him again. A week passes, and then two, all the time spent by Kurt feeling like an awful friend for not being able to help Blaine. He doesn't know what to do though.

He supposes he should talk to a teacher about it or something, but there is the horrible feeling that if he did, Blaine would hate him. And he couldn't handle that.

In the end though his choice is made up for him, when one day Blaine walks into class, looking just as he usually does and sits next to Kurt.

"Okay," Blaine says softly.

"…okay what?" Kurt responds, confused.

"Okay can I… I need to move in with you."

Kurt doesn't ask what made him change his mind. He's too scared to know.

So he just nods and says, "Sure. Do you want to pick your stuff up tomorrow? I can help if you-"

Blaine cuts him off. "Can we- can we just do it today? Like now? They're- they're at work now and…"

Kurt nods. "Okay. Do you want to leave now?"

Blaine nods.

Kurt isn't quite sure how they manage it, but somehow they both find a way to sneak out without getting noticed.

It takes about four car trips to get the majority of Blaine's stuff to Kurt's house.

"Jeez," Kurt pants, as he carries yet another box up the stairs to the attic/room that will soon be Blaine's. "How much stuff do you _own?_"

Blaine shrugs and grins, setting down the box he was carrying. "Hey, have you seen your wardrobe? It's like, _four _times the size of mine!"

Kurt smiles. "Yes, but it is full of stuff I need. I mean, really. Do you honestly need"- he pauses for a second, fishing through the box for something embarrassing- "twenty issues of Basketball Magazine? You don't even _play _basketball!"

"Hey!" Blaine says, snatching the magazines out of Kurt's hands. "I'll have you know I used to _love _basketball when I was a kid. It would be… bad to throw them out!"

"Whatever," Kurt sings. "Hoarder."

"Am not!"

"Sure, sure. Now why don't you be a gentlemen and help me with this box."

Once Blaine has grabbed the box from Kurt and placed it on the floor, he turns to Kurt.

"There's just like, one more box," he says, and Kurt sighs dramatically, heading back down the stairs.

When they're in the car there is the semi-regular argument of Blaine wanting to listen to all the top forty songs and Kurt wanting to play his Showtunes playlist. Eventually Kurt wins, and so the rest of the drive is spent in companionable silence, listening to the sounds of Idina Menzel singing about defying gravity.

When they get to Blaine's house, he gasps a little bit. There is a car sitting in the driveway.

"They must of come home for lunch," Blaine mutters, not getting out of the car.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asks softly, placing his hand over Blaine's.

"Let's- let's just go get my stuff. The sooner the better, right?"

Kurt nods and smiles reassuringly. Blaine takes a deep breath before opening the car door and stepping out, walking up to the doorstep. Kurt follows him. Even when Blaine opens the door and steps inside, Kurt follows him without hesitation.

"What the fuck is going on Blaine?" his father yells as soon as they walk in.

"I'm moving out Dad," Blaine says in a weary voice.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine's dad hisses, striding forwards.

"I'm moving out," Blaine repeats, his voice growing stronger. "I'm tired of your shit."

"Don't you swear at me!" his dad bellows, grabbing Blaine by the front of his shirt and pulling him forwards. "I forbid you to leave this house."

"You can't force me to stay!" Blaine yells, trying to worm his way out of his fathers grip.

"Just watch me!" his father shouts, throwing Blaine across the room. He crashes into a cabinet, and it shatters under his weight. He cries out in pain.

"Blaine!" Kurt yells, worriedly, rushing over to the other boy. "What the Hell have you done?" he screams at Blaine's dad, who has paled visibly. "Oh my God, you IDIOT!"

Kurt turns back to Blaine. "Blaine are you okay?"

"I think- I think I broke a rib or… something. It hurts," he says quietly.

"You're bleeding Blaine," Kurt says softly, reaching over and touching Blaine's head. His hand comes away slick with blood. "We need to take you to a hospital."

"O-okay," Blaine says, wincing as he tries to stand up. "My-my head really hurts Kurt."

"It's okay, it's okay," Kurt sooths. "I'll help you stand up, okay? Just lean on me."

Blaine nods, wincing as Kurt wraps an arm around his waist. He puts his arm around Kurt's shoulders, leaning on him heavily as he stands up. He can't help a small whimper of pain escape from his lips as he stands. Kurt looks as if he's the one that's hurt.

Blaine's father looks as though he's freaking out. "Is he okay?" he asks.

"I don't know," Kurt snaps. "But I'm taking him to hospital."

His dad looks even more worried.

Kurt opens the door, and he's just about to walk out, helping Blaine along when his father strides up to them and grabs Blaine's shoulder, turning both boys around.

"Do not tell anyone I did this to you boy," he whispers. "Understand."

Blaine's lips move, say _yes__**, **_but no sound comes out.

"_Understand?_" his father repeats, squeezing Blaine's shoulder hard and making him cry out.

"I understand!" he shouts.

"Good. If I hear that either of you has whispered a _word_ about this I'll come find you. Clear?"

Kurt nods, wants to get Blaine out of there as soon as possible, needs to take the other boy to a hospital.

"You good?" he asks as he opens the car door for Blaine, helping him into the seat.

"I'll… I'll survive," Blaine says, attempting a smile. "I've had worse."

That makes Kurt angry. Makes him so fucking pissed, knowing that Blaine's parents have done even worse then this, worse then possibly breaking their sons ribs.

"I'll be right back," his says, storming towards the massive house and ignoring Blaine yelling for him not to.

"Okay, in a minute I'm going to leave," he says, walking back into the house. "I'm going to leave and take your son. He's going to come live with my father, my stepbrother, my stepmother and me. With my family. My family, who will treat him well, like _you never did._ I have no idea what Blaine, Blaine who is one of the kindest, most _well meaning _people I have ever met, did to deserve you two as parents.

"You both make me feel sick. How the _fuck _can you do that to your son, your kid? How can you beat him up, throw him around, tell him that _he's wrong?_ Well you know what? You've lost your chance. You've lost your fucking chance."

Kurt turns on his heel and storms out.

He hears footsteps behind him and turns around, half hoping it's Blaine's dad so that he can yell some more. It's not. It's Blaine's mother.

"I just- I just wanted to say… look after him. We- we couldn't, and I want you to look after my baby for me. Please?" she says, crying silently.

"I- yes?" Kurt says, confused. Blaine's mother had seemed horrible, just like his father, but maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was just trapped by her husband, by Blaine's father, just like Blaine had been.

"Thank you," she whispers, grasping Kurt's hand in hers and pressing something into it. He puts it in his pocket, watching as she hurries back to the house, closing the door behind her.

When Kurt gets into the car he looks at Blaine. He's resting his head against the window, eyes closed.

"Blaine? Are you okay Blaine?" he says, reversing out of the driveway.

"Sleepy," Blaine replies softly.

"Don't go to sleep," Kurt says, panic creeping into his voice.

Your not meant to let people with head injuries sleep right? It's something to do with comas or something? Kurt's suddenly wishing he had payed more attention in the first aid course he took a few years ago.

"I won't," Blaine reassures, yawning, and not opening his eyes.

"Blaine! Seriously! Open your eyes!" Kurt says sharply and Blaine looks at him.

"Thanks Kurt," he whispers, placing his hand over Kurt's and rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

"And how did you say he got this?" the nurse asks Kurt when, about twenty minutes later, they sit in a hospital room.

"Ummm in a… in a football game," he says, not even convincing himself. Him and Blaine had decided that the easiest way to get around awkward questions was to just pretend it was some sort of sport related incident, and Blaine actually knew football, and _liked_ it so it was the one they settled on.

The nurse raises an eyebrow. "And they didn't have an ambulance there?"

"Umm no it was uh… just umm a private game, I suppose," Kurt replies, wishing Blaine would say something.

"Hmmph," the nurse says, prodding at Blaine's head. He squeezes Kurt's hand hard, grimacing as she does.

"Well, you're very lucky," she says, taking a step back and surveying them both with her arms crossed across her chest. "There is no sign of a concussion, and you've managed to get away with only one broken rib. You should be extremely happy though- the bone was a centimetre away from puncturing your lung. So I just need to sew up your head, and then you're ready to go!"

Blaine pales. "S-sew? Like with a needle?"

"…yes with a needle," she replies. "Don't tell me your afraid of needles?"

"Just a little bit," Blaine says, lying through his teeth.

'Okay," she says, sounding unbelieving. "Well I'll be back in a second."

As soon as she leaves Blaine turns to Kurt.

"Kurt! I can't let her stick a needle in me!" he says, voice panicked.

Kurt can't help laughing a little bit.

Blaine frowns. "I'm serious! Needles are like, my biggest fear."

"Really?" Kurt asks.

"Yes really! I-" but he cuts himself off when, after trying to stand up, his head starts to swim and his ribs ache. "Ow," he mutters, sitting down.

Kurt sighs. "I'll stay with you Blaine. It'll be fine."

Blaine smiles up at Kurt. "Thank you," he murmurs, letting his head rest against Kurt's stomach.

Kurt's heart begins to somersault, beating way too loudly. He really hopes that Blaine can't hear it.

It's then that the nurse comes back in, this time armed with a huge needle. Blaine gulps, pulling back from Kurt but keeping his hand grasped firmly in his.

"Okay, this will sting a little bit," she says, sticking the needle into Blaine's arm.

He yelps. "A little? That did not sting a little, that stung a lot!"

"Relax," the nurse says, going and standing behind Blaine. "And if you think that hurt, you're gonna have a tough time with this."


	3. Chapter 3

It's an hour later when they finally get home.

After Blaine's head was sewn back up, he had to fill out hundreds of forms, and then there was the trip to the chemist to get the many medicines that he apparently needs.

The whole time he complained about his head hurting, his ribs hurting, how it hurts when he breathes and how scary needles are.

Kurt's pretty sure that he's partly drunk from the painkillers.

He's more sure that Blaine's out of it when he pokes Kurt's hand.

"You have really soft hands, y'know," he says. "Brittany told me you did, but I never really thought about it before now."

Kurt chooses to ignore the first bit, saying, "Brittany? Since when have you been talking to Brittany?"

"Ummm… I dunno. Since Rachel's party?"

Right. Rachel's party. The thing that started this whole chain of events.

"Blaine can I ask you something?" Kurt says softly after he's helped Blaine up the stairs.

"Mmm-hmmm," Blaine says, sitting on the bed.

"Did you- a few weeks ago you…" Kurt doesn't know how to phrase it. "When you kissed Rachel. You thought… you thought you might be bi and-"

"And you yelled at me for it," Blaine remarks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but… have you… y'know… _resolved_ that issue?"

"I wouldn't say it's an issue, and I wouldn't say it's resolved, but I'm not interested in Rachel if that's what you're asking," he says, sounding annoyed. Then, "Kurt, I'm really tired. Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

"No! No, of course not. Umm I'll… I'll come and get you in the morning if you… if you want. Actually we don't have school, so just go downstairs when you want food. Ummm, my parents know and… yeah," Kurt finished lamely.

Blaine smiles. "Thanks Kurt."

"Night Blaine," Kurt says softly, reaching down and hugging Blaine. When Kurt goes to pull back Blaine clings to him, and Kurt's surprised to feel tears on his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks, not pulling back.

"Just- yeah. I'm fine," Blaine says, leaning back. "It's just… yeah."

Kurt gets it.

"Night," he says, walking towards the door.

"Night Kurt," Blaine replies tiredly as Kurt closes the door.

Kurt has just woken up and looked at his clock when Finn bursts into his room.

"Finn? What do you want? Also, ever heard of knocking?" Kurt snaps. He's just woken up from a dream featuring him and Blaine on a beach, and he can't really remember what happened, but it was nice and now he's awake and he really doesn't want to be and argh!

"Oh right. Sorry dude. But ummm… is there any reason why Blaine is in the spare room?" Finn asks, sitting on the end of Kurt's bed.

"Oh God!" Kurt exclaims. He'd forgotten that Finn didn't know Blaine was here. "Sorry. I meant to tell you, but I forgot."

"So, do Mom and Burt know that he's hear?" Finn asks, looking confused. Seeing as that's Finn's normal expression, Kurt doesn't worry.

"Yeah, don't worry. They know, and it's all fine and stuff."

"Right… cool."

Kurt senses that Finn wants to say something else, so he stays silent.

"Would you mind going into the spare room and getting my basketball? I'd get it, but- yeah."

Kurt swings his legs out of bed. "Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Finn nods, jogging downstairs. Kurt rubs his eyes, yawning and beginning the trek up the stairs to the room where Blaine is staying. He knocks softly, opening the door when there is no answer.

He can't help smiling when he sees Blaine. The other boy is curled up into a ball on his side, his mouth slightly open, breathing softly. He looks so peaceful, and Kurt wants to reach out and touch his face. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. Basketball. That's what he was up here for, not to stare at Blaine.

Just as he has located the ball and is about to leave, Blaine opens an eye and looks at him.

He groans.

"Morning," Kurt says. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, it's fine," Blaine responds, sitting up and rubbing his head, sending his usually gelled hair into a mess of curls. He grimaces as the movement hurts his ribs. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You? Are your ribs alright?"

Blaine shrugs. "I'll survive."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Surviving. Great."

"Would you prefer I lied and said I was brilliant?" Blaine asks, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a grin.

Kurt pretends to consider it for a moment before laughing. Blaine smiles up at him, and unthinkingly Kurt reaches out and touches Blaine's cheek, just softly runs his fingertips along Blaine's cheekbone. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and holds it there, leaning into his palm. Kurt's breathing speeds up considerably. Blaine kisses Kurt's fingers gently and his lips are so soft. It makes Kurt gasp, the contact. And then Blaine is gently tugging on Kurt's hand, pulling him onto his lap. Kissing him.

Kissing Blaine is like everything Kurt could of imagined and more. Blaine's lips are unbelievably soft and he smells of soap, and, unexplainably, sugar. He kisses Kurt gently, and when he pulls back he blushes and looks at the ground. Kurt leans in and kisses him again. Blaine is nowhere near as gentle this time. He leans back so that his back is resting against the wall, Kurt twisting around slightly so that he is straddling Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine moans softly, as the other boy tugs on his bottom lip.

And suddenly Blaine's hands are urgent, sliding under Kurt's top, pulling it up and exploring the smooth skin underneath. Kurt links his hands behind Blaine's head, kissing his neck.

"Oh, ummm, sorry, I'll go, it's just ummm, sorry," Finn says, tripping over a couple of times in his rush to get out the door.

Kurt jumps off of Blaine, mortified that his stepbrother just walked in on him making out with a boy. Blaine laughs a little bit.

"It's not funny," Kurt says, trying not to smile.

It's hard. He has wanted to kiss Blaine for so long, and the fact that Blaine did it, that Blaine made the first move, is making him want to jump up and down with excitement.

"It kind of is," Blaine grins, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt leans down and shoves him gently. Blaine yelps as the movement hurts his ribs.

"Oh God, sorry!" Kurt gasps. "I completely forgot!"

"No it's- it's okay," Blaine says, rubbing his side gingerly.

But then suddenly he starts grinning. "I kissed you!"

Kurt returns the smile. "You did."

"You liked it?"

"I did."

"We're dating now?"

Kurt hesitates for a second before answering. "Yes."

Blaine stands and kisses Kurt's cheek.

It's two weeks later when Kurt walks in on Blaine standing in his room staring at a letter and looking worried.

"Blaine?" he says, kissing his boyfriends cheek. "What's wrong?"

"It's noth- it's nothing," Blaine replies, plastering a smile to his face. His eyes still look scared though.

"Blaine, you can tell me. We're dating now," Kurt says, sitting down on the single bed and patting the spot next to him. Blaine sits there.

"I just- I just got a letter from… from Dalton. I have to go in and talk to the principal. Something about not paying themes or something?"  
"What does that mean?" Kurt frowns.

"Well, I won't know for sure until I've gone in, but… I think it means I have to leave Dalton. If my parents aren't paying for tuition, I can't continue going there."

"We'll figure something out," Kurt says, kissing Blaine's forehead. The dark haired boy leans heavily into him, letting his head drop onto his shoulder.

"Well? What did they say?" Kurt asks anxiously when Blaine opens the car door, getting in and dropping his bag on the floor.

Blaine's eyes look suspiciously full of tears, and he chews on his lip for a few moments before answering. "I…I have to leave Dalton."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighs. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Blaine responds, rubbing his eyes almost angrily. "I just…I just wish I could stay, y'know? I mean, I could if I payed, but my parents have cut me off completely Kurt, and I owe you and your family enough money as it is, I can't afford to try and pay for tuition."

"Can't you- I don't know, apply for a scholarship?"

"I could try," Blaine says miserably. "But they told me it would be hard. My academic stuff isn't high enough at the moment to apply, and I'd have to quit Warblers to even attempt it. I'm not smart enough Kurt."

"I'm really sorry Blaine." Kurt reaches over and grabs his boyfriends hand. "And you don't have to worry about paying us back Blaine. My parents don't expect it."

Blaine yanks his hand back. "But that make it worse! I can't just stay with you forever, smooching everything of your parents. I _have_ to pay you back, don't you understand?"

Kurt feels so bad for Blaine at that moment. It's not his fault that his mother and father are horrible people. It's not his fault that all of a sudden he's found himself without money. Kurt realises that if, their situations has been swapped, he would probably be behaving the same way that Blaine is now.

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeats. "But I told you, we'll figure something out. Okay?"

Blaine nods wearily. "Okay."

"Transfer to McKinley," Kurt says out of the blue the next day whilst they lie on Blaine's bed.

"What?" Blaine says, frowning a little.

"No, seriously. I've been thinking about it for a while, and it makes sense. It's public, so you won't have to pay, you already know half the people there, and, Rachel texted me yesterday saying Karofsky has been expelled, meaning I can go back to!" Kurt sounds excited saying this, and he looks at Blaine, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds…awesome." Blaine's response is so far from enthusiastic.

"What's wrong? It'd be so good!"

"No, it's just…" Blaine sighs. "I dunno. It's just, I've been at Dalton for so long. I really don't want to leave everyone, and I love the Warblers. It'll just be hard to leave, that's all."

Kurt smiles at him. "I know, but you're going to have to leave. Wouldn't it be better to move somewhere were you know people at least?"

"You are right. It'll just be…hard," Blaine smiles half-heartedly.

"It's going to be fine," Kurt comforts. "Don't worry, I know it will be. I'm going to text Mercedes now, tell her we'll be transferring!"

Kurt reaches over and grabs his phone, beginning to text furiously.

Blaine kisses him softly. "I love you."

Kurt hesitates a second before answering. "Love you too."


	4. New Chapter

Wow, hello. It;s been so long since I've looked at this, and I'm really sorry. I'm just posting this to say, that I won't be continuing this story. You've probably all guessed this, seeing as it's been over two years since I updated, but oh well. Thank you **so much** for all the support you gave this story, and I'm so sorry I can't finish it. The truth is, I don't like Klaine anymore, and I feel that if I tried to finish this, Kurt would die, and Blaine would end up with Sebastian. And none of you want that. So this is me saying that this is it. And maybe it's better, because now you can come up with whatever you want to happen for them.

Sorry

(if you don't hate me, and want to follow me on tumblr, you'll find me at theongreyjerk)


End file.
